Moka Akashiya
History Personality Outer Moka Cheerful and positive, Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only half human on campus, Wataru Kurenai. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story Wataru states that he and his brother won't be coming back to Yokai Academy until Bishop been dealt with, Moka decided to go with him and states she'd wish to follow him and help Wataru anyway she can to help find his long lost mother. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends", despite their rivalry for Wataru's affection. She also got along with Wataru's mother, Maya and looked up to her like a surrogate mother figure to her. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Wataru due to how delicious his blood is and would always ask to suck it. However, Since Wataru had been lonely for a long time, She feels sorry for him and promised Jiro that she will try her best to take good care of him. Since Wataru is a nice guy, he allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. Over time, the more time she spends around Wataru, the more her feelings towards him grow. Whenever Wataru tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him when situations like this happen. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. Maya, Wataru's mother mentioned her that how much her son talks about her and likes her, she hugged him and even tried to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. She is very protective of him due to the promise she made to Jiro and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males that she is extremely beautiful, as all the male students in her school are attracted towards her. There's a running gag that several male characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriend, however, she states she only wants Wataru due to his kindness and bravery he shows her as Kiva. With the introduction of Moka's half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen, prior to the "Inner Moka" being sealed, the two developed a brief rivalry. Kokoa became distressed when she was sealed, and spent the next few years chasing her sister in order to fight and talk to her inner self. While the "Inner Moka" loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her younger sister "too clingy" and the "Outer Moka" dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality. When it comes to the Inner Moka, Inner is deeply close and protective towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each other’s backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each other’s bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Wataru, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Wataru. According to Wataru, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. 'Inner Moka' Her vampiric nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Wataru for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampire is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from'' Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed hesitance when fighting him (in addition to shaking) and she and Outer Moka were sad over the turn of events and blamed herself for hurting him. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a 'mere human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his apparently tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never sucked Tsukune's blood in the manga, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Tsukune, becoming noticeably angry when he is injured trying to protect Outer Moka and unsealing her. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect Outer Moka from Kuyou's supernatural flame, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this is shown when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's sealing power to strike back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune from behind. Later on, during the rare moments when she was not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She has recently been labeled as a 'tsundere' type, being prone to using violent methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being bilingual with English as her 2nd language). She also loves shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. In showing a rare weakness, she apparently knows ''what to cook, but the act of actually cooking is lost on her. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Tsukune, the softer she becomes. Like Outer Moka, she too has strong feelings for Tsukune that has turned into love (though Inner is too stubborn to admit it). In fact, when she tried to bake a pie for Tsukune and, though it was burnt on the outside, Tsukune ate it and Inner Moka, for the first time in a long time, genuinely and happily smiled and blushed while thanking him for eating it for her. Inner has noted that she really is warming up to him the more time she spends around him and the others. Inner Moka also blushes whenever Tsukune holds her or says something very nice to her and even becomes rather sensitive around him. While Inner is confused by how she's softening around him, she has come to lose her cold and prideful demeanor, because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close and protective towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. Powers and Abilities 'Outer Moka' Outer Moka doesn't really possess that much power in her human form, though she does display superhuman strength (shown when she blindly shoves people away). This is mainly due to her peaceful nature, as Outer Moka doesn't have the heart to willingly hurt others. *'Blood Consumption': Because she is a vampire, Moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually attempt to take a bite on Wataru's neck, and only his, claiming that his blood is the sweetest (though she has yet to taste the blood of another human). She has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain herself. However, her liking for his blood has escalated from fondness into a dependence. If she goes too long without it (around 14 days a least), Moka's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Regardless, she can still ingest other food and drinks, with tomato juice being the alternative to blood. In the fanfictional story, Moka usually sucks Watary's blood when he's slack (with his permission), but on chapter 10, she always asks Wataru for permission before she sucks his blood. She has only sucked Wataru's blood as Inner Moka once at the end of the last chapter. *'Charm:' As stated by Kokoa, vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Moka uses this unintentionally with Wataru; they usually gaze at each other or she is being extra nice. If she was aware of this, Moka would stop herself. 'Inner Moka' When the rosary is taken off Moka's neck, she becomes faster, stronger and more durable than Outer Moka. She also becomes much more willing to fight due to her upbringing, and will take on anyone willing to face her. Inner Moka has immense strength, being able to knock out most Fangires with a single kick while Kiva finishes the job. In her unsealed state, Moka possesses super strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. Moka is considered to be in a league of her own, possessing an already formidable power that can only rival Kiva's power. *'Youki Detector': In her unsealed state, Moka can detect the presence of other monsters or Fangires by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except she waits to sense her opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. *'Power Kick': Moka's main method of attacking is using kicks. Therefore, she may have a lot of variation with her kicks by combining various styles and varying amounts of incorporated vampiric power. Even combining with Kiva. These attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength-augmenting energy released in one kick. The result of getting kicked is devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. Depending on the target of the kick, an opponent's bones could easily be broken and one or more major organs ruptured. Moka has only used her full power in a kick once when she used it on Bishop on chapter 47, probably due to the fact that she has realized the danger of utilizing her full strength; monsters low to mid-class can and will be killed on impact, even high-class monsters can die if they do not have a high healing factor except for the Fangires. She used this 'super kick' on her own sister, Kalua, in an attempt to overcome her sister's insanely high pain threshold and end the fight. However, Moka made sure that her kick would hit for sure or else the batttle's outcome would probably have been different. *'Power Punch': Rather than punches as she considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, but she will use her hands if she deems the situation serious enough. Despite her fighting nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from outright killing other people. *'Telepathy': Moka shares an unusual sort of telepathy in that the two sides, Omote and Ura, can talk with each other as individuals. The two souls refer to each other as "Omote" (Outer Moka) and "Ura" (Inner Moka). They can talk to each other without worries or shame, because other people cannot hear their conversations. This is explained as the two sides are beginning to become more in tune with one another. It has become so strong as of late that either Moka will now see the projected image of the other in their field of vision. This is first shown to be true in chapter 4 when Moka retreats to a a vending machine because she was so nervous and uncomfortable that she couldn't tell Wataru the real reason she couldn't go into the water, the Inner Moka starts to talk to Outer Moka and seems to scold her like a sister or mother would, showing the cold but caring nature of Ura-Moka. It seems that Inner Moka can also project her voice via her blood to Wataru as well but she has only done this once, like when the Mummy Legendorga's mask had attached to her omote-Moka's face and forcing her to attack Wataru against her will. Depending on the situation, Inner Moka can get the rosary to move on its own, usually when she talks but it has been shown that Outer Moka can move the rosary as well. *'Blood Transfusion': One unique ability that both Moka's can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. This ability was shown on chapter 12 where Moka had inject Wataru with some of her blood after he got beaten by Rook, but unfortunately, it also cause Wataru to become more aggressive and sexually frustrated. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Vampires